


Let Me Be Your Hero

by SlytherinWarriorSlayer



Series: The 100 Femslash February Challenge [14]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinWarriorSlayer/pseuds/SlytherinWarriorSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hurt/Comfort. Clarke gets into a sword fight over Lexa and almost loses. Lexa takes care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Be Your Hero

The sound of metal clashing rang through the air, seeming a lot louder than it should in the silence of the early morning. The sun hadn't rose yet and the temperature was low, the people the in training arena however stayed warm by keeping on the move. They had been training for two hours now and Clarke was getting tired.

She had several cuts and bruises all over her body and she was sure her ankle was sprained. "That's enough for today" Lincoln told his student, putting his sword away. Clarke sheathed her sword and had a drink of water from her canister. "You're improving, but there's still a lot to learn" Lincoln told her. "We'll continue this tomorrow".

"Thanks Lincoln, say hello to Octavia for me" Clarke replied as she walked off back to Lexa's hut. She went inside, put her canister on the table and collapsed on the bed, making it bounce. Lexa rolled over to face Clarke and opened one eye to look at her girlfriend. When she saw the state Clarke was in she sat up and checked her wounds.

"You really have to be more careful" Lexa scolded Clarke as she took off her boots. She got up, put Clarke's boots by the door, got a cloth, wet it and went back to the bed. Lexa cleaned the dirt from Clarke's wounds and checked to make sure none of them needed stitches.

"I was training with Lincoln. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger" Clarke defended.

"Lincoln did this to you?" Lexa asked.

"Its fine Lexa, I'm ok" Clarke answered.

Lexa pulled the furs over them both and pulled Clarke closer to her, wrapping her arms around her. "Get some rest you need to heal" Lexa told her. They lay cuddled together for a while before Clarke managed to fall alseep again. When she woke up a few hours later it was around midday and Lexa wasn't there.

Clarke got up, put her boots on, picked up her sword and went to look for her girlfriend. As she was walking through the village she saw two grounder men standing, half shrouded in shadow outside the healer’s hut. She overheard them talking; she wasn't sure what the conversation was about, all she heard was, "I heard the commander likes to be tied up by her blonde whore! I don't know why she wastes her time on that bitch, all she needs is my cock!"

Clarke was pissed beyond belief, how dare asshole this talk about Lexa that way. She is his commander. Clarke stormed over to the grounder a dark expression on her face and punched him in the jaw. She withdrew her sword and he drew his. They circled each other until the grounder lunged at Clarke. She was able to duck and slice the man’s leg.

Their weapons clashed together repeatedly and they let out grunts of pain when one hit the other. The fight was intense and drew attention from the other villagers. Clarke wasn't sure who was watching, all she could see was the grounder she was fighting. She was tiring fast and losing a lot of blood from her wounds, getting more from this dirt bag didn’t help any.

The man managed to get Clarke on the floor on her back, with his knife pressing into her throat hard enough to draw blood. Clarke started panicking, she was almost certain she was going to die here. "Yu gonplei ste odon" the grounder said menacingly just as he raised his knife to kill her.

But before he could, seemingly out of nowhere a dagger flew through the air and embedded into his skull on the right side. The grounder fell to the left, dead on the ground. Clarke breathed a sigh of relief and heard a stern loud voice declare, "Anyone who tries to kill Clarke, will find themselves in his place! Let this be an example".

Then Lexa came into view and pulled her dagger out of the man's head, wiped it and put it away. "Yu gonplei ste odon" Lexa mumbled to the man's corpse. She then turned to Clarke and knelt down by her side. "You're going to be ok Clarke" Lexa assured her before picking her up and carrying her to the healer’s hut.

She put Clarke on the table, got medical supplies and cleaned, sterilized and bandaged Clarke's wounds. "Why were you fighting him?" Lexa asked, referring to the grounder who just died. If Clarke hadn't lost so much blood she was sure she would blush. "He was disrespecting you and saying awful things" Clarke answered.

“Like what?” Lexa asked.

“Just…stuff about our sex life and what you needed from him. I couldn’t let that stand” Clarke answered.

Lexa rolled her eyes but had a soft smile on her face so Clarke knew she wasn't angry. "That is just like you, always doing the right thing and standing up for me no matter the consequences. But you didn't need to, I can take care of myself and keep my people in line. However it was sweet of you and I thank you for that. I just wish you wouldn't get yourself injured over small things" Lexa told her. "I can't lose you".

Clarke grasped Lexa’s hand. "You won't lose me, at least not yet. I plan on sticking around for many more years, so you'll have to put up with me" Clarke replied.

"Gladly" Lexa whispered and pressed a chaste kiss to Clarke's forehead before picking her up again and taking her back to her hut. Lexa placed Clarke in her bed and sat behind her on the bed, embracing her in her arms and letting her rest her head on her shoulder. " Get some rest Clarke you need it. I'll be here when you wake up" Lexa told her.

Clarke turned to the side and burried her head in Lexa's neck, breathing in her familiar sent. "You smell nice" Clarke mumbled "you smell like you". Lexa let out a soft chuckle smiling to herself. She was beyond happy to have Clarke in her life and very thankful that she was still alive.

"I love you" she whispered into Clarke's ear; the only response she got was Clarke's light snoring. Love is weakness, Lexa thought, and I am weak for you.


End file.
